The Marianne
by Jynova
Summary: Lelouch and his sister go on a journey (on a ship called The Marianne) in order accomplish a very important goal. Lelouch butts heads with the 1st officer, Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku x Lelouch. trigger warning/incest
1. Chapter 1

There will be Anachronisms. MANY. DEAL WITH IT.

"Oh dear brother! I am so excited and can't wait to take to the seas like an ole timey sailor! I'm more than ready! I should replace one of my legs for a wooden peg and then I'll be like a real pirate!" Nunnally exclaimed at her amused older brother, who returned her enthusiasm with a bright smile and tighter hug while he cradled her on his lap. Lelouch Vi Britannia and his dear sister Nunnally were scheduled to cross the Atlantic from their current home in Britannia, all the way to the island of Japan, a journey slated for 3 months with one stop at an island in the Bahamas called Barbados where the ship was purported to acquire a shipment of Molasses and partake in general resupplying.

Lelouch was still seething at the fact that not only were him and his sister being sanctioned to a 2nd class ship but also because his opposition at the situation was met with dismissive condescension by anyone who lent an ear. They were booked onto a decently sized charter ketch with a crew of ~50 and guest capacity of another ~50, although Lelouch made sure that the latter was capped to a quarter of that number, and that a third of what was left was to be his own personal guards and company, all in all leaving room for maybe only one other family to accompany them on their arduously long journey. Lelouch had also demanded that said family be screened and required to be of aristocratic blue blood, same as his family. Granted, the ship was one of the more upscale of the fleet that his family owned, but it certainly wasn't the highest quality luxury liner at their disposal.

The elite Britannia family owned and operated a fleet of 37 ships through their commerce/shipping company, East Britannia Trading Co. and apparently, the two other charter ketch's that had the upscale luxury compartments were being solicited out at the moment, leaving Lelouch to just grit his spoiled teeth and resign himself to accept his fate.

"Nunnally, please don't be so crude when you talk of your handicap, it's not lady-like, besides" he teased his little sisters bangs a bit, "I don't think you can 'arrggghh mateyyy' very well" he snickered. Nunnally started laughing while mimicking her brother and cutely attempting to prove him wrong by repeatedly practicing "Argggh matteyyy, arrgghh mateeyy, heheh" but before she let herself get carried away into a fantasy of sea shanties and beautiful ocean scenery, she looked down at her brothers arms supporting her frame and sobered a bit at the reminder that she didn't have functioning legs and they would be on a boat of all things, for 3 months… it kind of terrified her a bit so even though she always tried her level best to be strong for and in front of her brother, she still found solace in her Lelouch whenever she was upset and needed consoling. Not that Lelouch minded, he would rather it be him than anyone else in the world, for him, it was the highest of any privilege bestowed.

Sensing his sisters tension, Lelouch shot her a concerned glance "What's the matter, Nunnally…? There won't really be any pirates…" He silently prayed that to remain true. His familys fleet was well equipped for threats and as such, that reputation made it so that their cargo was rarely if ever targeted. That didn't necessarily fully suppress the threat however.

"No, that's not really it, it's more that… uhm, I'll be safe from the rough seas, right Lelouch? You won't leave me alone to fall off the side and into a watery grave, right?" She said it with a hint of rising panic. Lelouch was taken aback at the starkly ominous scene his sweet Nunnally painted with her words. Internally though, he snickered because of course she could evoke that kind of imagery with her words, she was still, after all, his sister.

"Oh Nunally," He said in his most reassuring voice "my dear beautiful sister, I won't leave your side ever, not for one second and… you will be safe on the boat and everywhere else… always safe in my arms" He hugged her tighter and smiled at the reciprocity he received. It was all happy expectations after that.

"You know… you can leave me for a bit if you find a friend to spend some time with! I won't mind. I hope we come across some friendly people!" Nunallys eyes betrayed a hint of sadness as she cupped her brothers cheek.

Lelouch snorted at the comment

"We don't need any friends Nunnally, we have each other, and you're enough, no, you're more than enough for me and I hope the same reigns true for you…!" he asked, with true sincerity behind his pleading eyes.

"Oh Lelouch, don't look at me like that when I bring up the topic of you branching out to a life beyond only me, you have to remember how it makes ME feel to know that you've sacrificed so much for me, I just want you to be happy and it's not like finding friends would distract from me or make you love me any less" She stated very matter of factly. Lelouch smiled and with the same air of sincerity said, "You know, you have really grown up into a beautiful mature young woman and I find it harder and harder to say no to your arguments" Nunnally perked up at that.

"That's because they're well informed and grounded in reason and logic, Lelouch"

"haha, again my sweetest sister, I can't argue with that" He rolled his eyes and pushed his sisters wheelchair back towards their ostentatious house.

* * *

"I've travelled on the same ship Lelouch, stop saying it's beneath you, a ship is a ship and the accommodations on this one, while not the best to be found, are nothing to be scoffed at… however, if you're so inclined" and Schneizel gave Lelouch his most earnest look "I can arrange for a slavers or steed ship if you would rather prefer to be around your own type."

Oh, that crossed the line, after four consecutive losses at Chess to his older brother Schneizel, Lelouch was teetering on the brink of an insane outburst and Schneizel knew it and if there was one thing Schneizel couldn't resist, it was to illicit unadulterated vitriol from his dear younger brother. So it shouldn't have been such a shock that he likened Lelouch to slaves or cattle. Schneizel reveled in every angry glare, every word dripping with pure hatred, every frustrated tick in Lelouch's movements or voice, it made Schneizel feel alive… amongst other things.

He enjoyed torture immensely, especially with this younger brother, even their age difference, Lelouch a meager 17 and himself rounding 26 didn't bother him… he didn't care for any other of his siblings that were closer in age to him, he really didn't care about any of the other oh… what was it 30-40 siblings? Oh who cares, Schneizel had lost count long ago.

When Lelouch had turned 13, Schneizel found himself summoning his favorite little brother more often and for longer sessions, taking the boy under his wing and at the age of 16, into his bed, forcefully. It wasn't unheard of or even strange for incestuous relationships to exist within the upper echelons of their society, quite the opposite in fact they flourished in the aristocratic families, of which the Britannians were maybe 2nd or 3rd behind the royal family itself, many of whom his siblings had been married off to. In fact, even though it was 1886, sex was pretty rampant and mundane. After a brief renaissance and enlightenment period, many former taboos regarding sex such as adultery, polygamy, incest, paedophilia, and homosexuality were tossed aside, quite like all the effected relationships allowed to crumble alongside the new rules. So even though it wasn't strange for his brother to demand Lelouch to sleep with him, Lelouch still hated him. Hated him less for the act itself and more so from the moment his brother refused to take 'no' for an answer and therefore, for what the act represented, power. No man should wield that much power over another without recompense, of which Lelouch made it his sole responsibility to provide. And every time after that first time, in which he had cried the entire time, Lelouch hardened himself against everything and everyone, especially that sadist brother of his because in the end there really was nothing he could yet do to change his circumstances, no one who would care, and definitely no one he could or would approach, for fear of retaliation against his dear sister, Nunnally or, to a lesser extent, himself. It was for this exact reason that Schneizel showered Nunnally with the most expensive and luxurious of gifts, he spoiled her more than the entirety of his other siblings combined. Schneizel never admitted it, but Lelouch knew, he was smart enough to see through his brothers carefully maintained façade. It made Lelouch sick. Every time he thought of how Nunnally might be indebted to that sick fuck…

Everything about his brother made him have a visceral reaction of throwing up, but only in the privacy of his chambers, only safely away from any prying eyes, he wouldn't let his brother see the true extent of his hatred, so pure, the most pure thing Lelouch knew other than the staunchly opposing pure innocence of Nunnally. So, Lelouch endured, bid his time and… generously accepted every warm squeeze Nunnally gave him, every sweet smile she reserved just for him and every laugh at or with him and he internalized it used it as fuel, fuel to succeed, no, surpass his wretched family. He had another source of fuel though, a much darker one, one that was so compactly repressed that he likened it to coal turning into a diamond, shiny and pleasant on the outside, but really just condensed black hatred. But it didn't matter what source he drew from because in the end was the same goal and he was already well on his way of the first phase of his plan to get him and his sister safe while ensuring neither his brother or other family members could hurt Nunnally.

"Lelouch," Schneizel brought his attention back "you know how much I love it when you get angry, why would you still grant me that indulgence I wonder, hmm?" Schneizel was looking down at Lelouch while he forced his cock deeper into his little brothers mouth. Just as Lelouch was about to answer, his brother kept him from withdrawing by forcefully pushing his head back onto him and retorted "tut tut, after you finish Lelouch, you know how rude it is to speak with a full mouth"

So after a few more seconds, after Lelouch spat his brothers cum from his mouth onto his brothers polished shoes, he dutifully replied "Because dear brother, I have to provide you with some morsels here and there, lest you go out and rape children elsewhere and land yourself in jail" venom dripping from every word.

"Oh Lelouch" Schneizel chuckled "you honestly do it for my betterment? What a considerate brother I have been blessed with" His facetious tone apparent on every syllable. "Well, I'll take at least part of your answer as veritas and just hope against alllll odds that the latter will someday reign true" he replied as he zipped up and scraped his dirtied shoe against Lelouchs pant leg to clean it off.

In all honesty, that was only partially the truth, and Schniezel had hit it on the head. It's not as if Lelouch couldn't restrain his anger or over-zealous displays, but he learned early on that he had to give Schneizel bits and pieces so that his brother wouldn't become pent up and try something worse, on him or possibly Nunnally, although Lelouch had so far been successful in protecting her. And it wasn't even that he cared about his own well-being really. The only reason he kept himself from slitting his wrists and depriving his elder brother of his toy was because he had to ensure his sister a safe and happy life first. 'Although,' he thought, 'even if I did kill myself, Schneizel would probably just desecrate my body one more time before laughing at how weak I was.' Lelouch walked briskly to his chamber, no faster or slower than his usual cadence, as if to arouse no suspicion… and promptly threw up. Immediately following that, he started packing. He and his sister were leaving in three days.

* * *

"Hey Suzaku, I've got an important errand that requires some strength, can I count on you in about 30 minutes from now?" A blue haired, ash-eyed boy yelled while bounding off the ships ramp onto the somewhat crowded loading dock. He was clearly addressing another boy who worked on the same ship, a bright eyed young brunette with piercing emerald eyes named Suzaku Kururugi.

"Sure Rivalz, what's the errand, and do we get to go into town? I hope so, this port is soo boring, hardly any good food vendors!" Suzaku rolled his eyes in frustration while continuing to maintain a bright smile at his friend and shipmate.

"Yessir, we most certainly get to go THROUGH town at least, maybe we can stop on the way or after. We've gotta take the carriage and pick up a bunch of luggage from the rich hoity toity passengers that will be accompanying us this trip…!" Both Rivalz and Suzaku shared looks of misery mixed with a bit of stagnant hope. And finally Suzaku added words to clarify the looks "God, I just hope whoever these people are are even just a tiny fraction better than those spoiled ingrates we just dropped off" Suzakus comment was rewarded with a fervent nod of agreement from his best friend and with that, he left to go get ready to leave.

*Clop clop clop clop* "Where do you want to stop to eat? I was thinking we could go for some local fish and chips." Rivalz asked Suzaku.

"We're sailors, idiot, we eat fish every day, Rivalz! I am at a loss, honestly." Suzaku coupled his comment with a well deserved smack upside Rivalz head, in an attempt to literally knock some sense into the boy.

"Ha, oh yea, I guess that's true. Force of habit maybe? Stick to what you know?" Rivalz started just talking nonsense. Suzaku shot a look of genuine concern at his friend. Concern that was justified from the many encounters Rivalz had used his lack of common-sense so very adeptly enough to leave him and Suzaku in largely compromising situations. It struck Suzaku how well this boy could harness his naivety in life. Suzakus mind unconsciously, and unwelcomingly flashed images of them running while in their undergarments from a tavern with mugs flying at their heads and a Bengal Tiger at their heels, trying to devour their supple flesh. Still, he wouldn't trade his best friend, or their encounters for all the riches in the world… ok, well maybe Britania (or just Pendragon).

"Oh god, just stop with the clichés, please! If your earlier request was sincere, then may I suggest some Indian curry? I could go for some goat!" At the sound of Indian food, Rivalz's mouth started watering and he was almost immediately thankful for having a best friend more cultured than he was.

"That sounds… fucking delicious" Rivalz threw his arm around Suzaku in his regular gesture of camaraderie.

With that plan successfully fulfilled along with their stomachs, they happily reached a ridiculously huge mansion.

"Oh my God Rivalz… the size of this mansion scares me. The richer they are, the snobbier they're bound to be, right? Oh no, I don't know if I can handle another Mr. and Mrs. Perpetual stick up their butts, or their sick love child, what was his nickname again…?" Suzaku strained to remember the little shits face, which he had promptly repressed upon the familys departure.

"Goatse" Rivalz happily reminded Suzaku. The nickname was Rivalz's proposition and it had been unanimously agreed on by the crew. Rivalz took pride in it because it was rare for him to contribute something of such caliber, the nickname was highly regarded and used often.

Rivalz and Suzaku laughed at the utterance of the name again, but inwardly, both were hoping their suspicions regarding the wealth-to-asshole correlation to be skewed or for them to get stuck with the outliers.

The collective sigh the two released after meeting Nunnally could probably be heard across the vast ocean they were about to embark on. However, to a shrewd observer such as Suzaku, he knew there had to be at least one other person missing from their little tryst. The amount of luggage alone was telling but also, this wonderful girl couldn't possibly be travelling alone.

"It's so great to meet you!" Nunnally clamored "You are both about the age of my brother! I do so hope we all get along!"

"Oh, your brother?" Suzaku asked, hopeful yet still slightly resigned.

"Well, if he's anything like you, I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly" Suzaku was probing for his answer. Nunnally felt a lump form in her throat and she secretly hated and loved, but more hated at this point, how she was the only one who really truly understood the wonderful true nature of her brother.

"Well… please do remember, we are products of our upbringing" and Suzaku immediately recognized that vague comment to be a warning in disguise. However, what Nunnally really meant that she was the product of her brothers upbringing but her sense of propriety kept her from divulging personal information to practically strangers, so little tid bits was all she dropped.

"Right…" Suzaku answered just as another young man came up from behind, balking orders at them 'Yup, perfect, right on time, sirens of fate' he thought.

Lelouch stepped into the frame a bit late, he had been busy filtering through possible passengers for company on their trip, finally settling on highly reputable Ashford family, consisting of the mother, father, and young (around his own age actually) daughter, Marly or something, he recalled.

"Please step away from my little sister and do your job properly by securing those ropes better, if our luggage gets scuffed, I will personally deliver you to the 9th level of Dantes hell" It was at this point that Suzaku seriously considered adhering totally to his Japanese ethnicity and pretending to not understand any English but he couldn't just abandon Rivalz to deal with the prick, he wasn't a betraying scumbag, 'like some people,' he thought as he scowled at the obviously pampered asshole in front of him. Suzaku immediately felt that no amount of pretty could make this pretentious asshole tolerable. Still, it was his job but he sure as hell wasn't in the service industry either, and he silently thanked his job description as "rough deck hand," emphasis on "rough" so he just loosened the rope and whipped the luggage with it a few times before fastening it again, all the while sneaking scowls at the man who was glaring daggers, knives, and spears at him.

"Yessir" he finally said as both him and Rivalz mounted the front of their carriage, both sharing a wordless hopeless sigh as they trotted away.

"It was great meeting you Lady Nunnally," Suzaku turned around to address her "I hope we meet again on the ship sometime," he waved back at the girl, not entirely out of spite but mostly so because he could kind of sense a possessive and palpable love from the older male towards his younger sister. But he also did really mean it, Nunnally was a very sweet person and him and Rivalz took to her immediately and found some semblance of solace that hopefully she could keep her brother in check enough for their trip to not feel like it was 3 years instead of 3 months.

Still, he had a sinking feeling taking over him… "Here we go again Rivalz" Suzaku sighed at the other deck hand, who was beaming…? for some weird reason? But Suzaku didn't have the time, energy, or spirit to press the topic, so he just guided the carriage back in silent contemplation of what he would offer up as a nickname for the raven-haired spoiled ass, at the next crew meet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, it's such a beautiful ship!" Nunally exclaimed as their carriage pulled up to the now heavily populated and clamoring Pendargon Port.

"There are so many people Lelouch, why? Is everyone leaving on a ship today? They couldn't possibly all fit with the amount of anchored ships I see!" Nunnally gestured to the three anchored ships. Lelouch loved his little sisters endless pursuit of knowledge, something he prided himself for imparting on her.

"Ports are always very busy in the mornings and at the beginning and end of the month Nunnally, also, we're not on the main dock either, there's a whole other dock with more ships anchored beyond that jetty over there, but access to all the docks are granted through here and most if not all of the commerce is done through that administration building right there. Everything that comes in and out gets recorded, catalogued, and sifted through that building" He watched as Nunnally eagerly soaked up every word, shifting her gaze with alacrity at everything Lelouch pointed to. 'I could do this forever' he thought fondly as he watched his younger sisters excitement bubble to the surface.

Lelouch hopped out of the carriage to unfolded Nunallys wheelchair, getting her situated while the carriage driver went to inform Captain Gotwald that the Britannia party had arrived and to dispatch some deck hands to help them board. The party included the two Britannia siblings, Nunnallys personal caretaker, Sayoko, and 3 guards, namely Diethard Reid, Mao (nobody could pronounce his last name so years back, it just sort of faded into obscurity), and their superior, Gino Wineberg. They were three of the highest regarded of the personal security team and due to that fact, his father and entire family had been adamantly against deploying them for this trip. The "official" reason for the trip being for Lelouch to meet with the Prime minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi, to help facilitate healthy diplomacy with the eventual goal of opening up the eastern trading routes and promise of protection through those channels. Gino was the Britannia family's and their company's head security detail supervisor, and Lelouch had to be extra… insistent… with Schneizel to… persuade him to allow Gino to accompany them on what Schneizel called a "purly frivolous trip." Even though he sat with Lelouch for hours going over the foundations for what to say and even made vague comments pertaining to the pertinence of success in the matter. Lelouch figured the contradiction between the two was just to irritate him enough for Schneizel to get his jollies. He hadn't given in at that time, but he more than made up for it asking for Gino. 'All for Nunnally' was ticker taping across his mind through the entire ordeal. But in the end, he got his ideal team. Even Sayoko was technically a Shodokan Aikaido mater, she just didn't pursue it for some reason and was happy acting as a maid and caretaker for a lovely disabled child. Nunally vehemently believed that it was because she had her brother and Sayoko that she was able to live and with such cheery disposition.

Both siblings attention was drawn to three approaching deck hands strolling over. Two familiar and one not.

"Oh Suzaku, Rivalz, Good morning." Nunally started "And who might this be?" She addressed the third boy in their party. "Boy" was the perfect adjective since he didn't look much older than 15.

"…Hello again Lady Nunnally" Suzaku started after giving Rivalz adequate time to make the appropriate introductions, which he seemed to fail miserably at. 'well, nothing new' Suzaku thought. "And this is Rolo, our newest deck-hand" he finished while starting to pile the carry-on luggage onto the trolly they'd brought.

"Good morning Lady Nunnally" Rolo said and after nudging Rivalz for being rude and staring, Rivalz finally piped up too "Oh, g..good morning, Lady Nunnally! I hope you're well." Nunally just giggled and gave a head tilt in his direction.

The little show had not been lost on Lelouch who stepped between Rolo/Rivalz and Nunnally with a simple smile on his face.

"I believe I neglected to introduce myself the last time, it was rather rude of me, I apologize and hello, my name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, I'll be the party's commissioner so if you have ANY issues, please, address them to one of our personnel STAFF or myself directly" Lelouch made it more than clear that he wanted them avoiding Nunnally at all costs. Suzaku caught on sneering at the mans condescension and couldn't help himself when he took the place behind Nunallys wheelchair.

"Rivalz, take Rolo and put the luggage into their rooms, I'll show them around and join you in a bit" and with that, he started pushing Nunnallys wheelchair. This action took Lelouch by surprise and he almost lunged towards the Japanese boy to take his rightful place back when Nunnallys hand came up and grabbed his arm "walk WITH me for once, please?" she looked up with pleading eyes. Lelouch's hesitancy was visible on every feature, which was very uncharacteristic of the usually stoic boy who had become damn good at hiding his emotions behind a hardened exterior. "Uhm, well… I suppose then, please mr…?"

"Sumeragi"

"Ok, please Mr Sumeragi, be very careful and gentle when escorting my sister"

The concerned tone and look on the tall raven haired man surprised Suzaku, who could only nod in agreement. And in a gesture he would come to regret not 5 minutes later, Suzaku said "You can call me Suzaku, I'd prefer it"

* * *

"And _finally_ " Suzaku emphasized that last word, "here are your estate rooms, your luggage should already be delivered." He was so over this tour after having to field non-stop complaints from a certain violet-eyed boy about the ship he so dearly loved and called home. All Lelouch Vi Britannia had done was comment on how inefficient it was for the kitchen to be so far from the pantry or how ridiculous it was that the crew barracks were so close to the galley and sun room. Undoubtedly because this man enjoyed his privacy but it wasn't as if the crew were even allowed access and Suzaku made sure Lelouch knew that the crew would be careful in avoiding him, much to the approval of the latter. But as much as Suzaku wanted to lay out the reason why the crew would avoid such a miserable individual, he stayed his tongue, reminding himself that this family owned the place he called home. No amount of rocky waves ever made Suzaku sea-sick, but that thought churned his stomach a bit.

"Thank you, Suzaku, the tour was very pleasant and it's a lovely ship, I feel blessed to get to spend 3 months aboard the Marianne." Nunnally had picked up on the fondness in Suzaku's voice when he described The Marianne's attributes. He smiled a warm and genuine smile down at her after escorting her into her room, with Lelouch following so close behind him, he could practically feel raven-haired boys breath on the back of his neck.

"Right Lelouch? Thank Suzaku too, please, don't be rude." She addressed her brother, who was silently taking in the room.

"Of course I was going to, Nunnally, let's not forget who taught you your impeccable manners." He teased his sister and Suzaku felt that fleeting sense of humanity again, very briefly that is, until the man stood looking at him with cold eyes and a smile that any normal person would say didn't contradicted his eyes but Suzaku easily recognized as a feigned attempt at warmth.

"Thank you for the tour and welcoming us on the ship. I apologize if any of my comments may have offended, twas not my intent, you could say I am a man who values efficiency." 'You're a critical bastard' Suzaku thought, trying his hardest to plaster an equally fake smile across his face, yet he desperately hoped his was visibly apparent in its fraudulency.

"You're very welcome, if you need anything, you can appoint a liaison to speak with one of the crew officers"

"Oh speaking of, who would those be? I would like to get acquainted with the 1st officer personally" Suzaku winced at that last comment, he was hoping he could just pass off as a lowly deck-hand in front of these passengers. It wasn't really as if the term "officer" held any real connotation worth noting, he did the same stuff as everybody else, he was required to pull equal weight. The position just gave him the added responsibility of delegating tasks and making sure everything was taken care of. He considered for moment relinquishing the title to Rivalz or asking captain Gotwald to assign someone else when he remembered exactly how insistent the captain had been in the first place, he had practically revoked Suzakus freedom of choice by forcing him into the position. So as much as it pained him to utter the next sentence, he sucked it up, along with a much needed calming breath and continued

"I am the first officer, but really, you should just assign a liaison, it's how every other passenger has always done it (he lied) and seems to be the most… efficient (he purposefully picked the word)." Lelouch had actually given quite a bit of consideration to the best method of interaction with the crew and passengers. Due the lengthiness of the journey, he wanted to acquaint himself with at least a few of the higher crew members, Captain and first officer being two on his list. He knew the captain was extremely busy however so resolved himself to the first officer.

"Right well, efficiency isn't everything, I require effectiveness as well, so, you will be reporting straight to me, not to say that a liaison will not be picked for the more mundane tasks, of which I hope most will be compromised. I have a few serious concerns to broach Mr. Sumer… er… Suzaku, so if you could accompany us for dinner in the next few days, it would be much appreciated, I'll leave you the option of choosing which night." Lelouch had planned for himself, Gino, Sayoko, Nunally, and the first officer to be present to discuss logistics and security. Suzaku inwardly groaned "Of course Lord Vi Britannia, thank you for the invitation, I'll let you know."

"I look forward to it, also, Lelouch is fine" 'Was that a sign of him opening up? Ha, no, he's just trying to befriend me for his own personal gain' (which wasn't far from the truth).

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Sir is fine" There it was "But when you need to address me specifically, Lelouch, please" Lelouch clarified.

"Of course, well, we'll be setting off in the next few hours, if you or Lady Nunnally have need for anything, I guess…" *INWARD SUPER SIGH* "Let me know"

"Yes thanks, you're dismissed" Suzaku took offense to that, 'asshat, I was leaving of my own volition' but he just gave a barely bow/head nod and left.

* * *

"So are the passengers settled in? How did the tour go?" Rivalz had arrived early to the pre-launch crew meet to bug his friend and confide something which had been bothering him.

"Well, let's just say it took all my will power to not take them down to the engine room and demonstrate how the body is made up of carbon just like the coal we use, using one Lord Vi Britannia as an example… hrm… maybe I could have even documented the difference in power output and published a paper and become a famous scientist and murderer. Yes, if that had happened, I would at least be free of having to dine with that man." Rivalz looked at his twisted friend, who was looking up, still clearly playing out the daydream to an extreme end. He wondered how his sweet, mild mannered friend's mind could comprehend such gruesome things.

"Yeaaaa, heh" Rivalz let out a guarded laugh "But listen… that Lady Nunnally, she's something else, huhn?" That statement burst the bubble Suzaku had been happily living in.

"Rivalz… Don't… She's… you have to know, class, station, please don't make me say it." And he really didn't want to because if it was up to him, Rivalz deserved the queen, he was such a sweet person. If this stupid society with its stupid idiotic and prejudicial traditions didn't exist, then maybe his friend could live the life he wanted, pursue who he wanted. But as it stood, none of them could and it would do them well to remember it.

"I know Suzaku… of COURSE I know, I'm not as naïve as you think… and I'm not making plans, it's just a stupid juvenile crush and I just wanted someone to share it with" That made Suzaku feel a little guilty, but sad still because his friend couldn't pursue the crush.

"Well if that's the case… I think she's soo sweet! I mean, to be in that situation and be as happy as she is! It kind of makes me wonder…"  
"About what?"

"Just something that was said earlier, the cretin parading as her 'compassionate' brother said he was the one who taught her her manners, probably just inflating his own ego thinking he had some part in raising that girl, don't get me wrong, he loves her, A LOT. But no way he was the primary influence in her life, I personally think it's her mother, I bet her mother is a wonderful person."

"Yeah… probably! So you're having dinner with them? Is it an open invitation for all officers?" A legitimate question, Rivalz was 2nd officer and even though their titles were used so little that most of the crew wouldn't be able to name who the officers were, using their station wasn't forbidden when it was advantageous to them.

"You know what, I'll see and try to push for it. It would be nice to have you there for company." Suzaku smirked at the beam being emitted from his best friend.

* * *

*knock knock*

Suzaku had considered sending someone else up to provide an answer to which night he was free for dinner but if he did that, then he couldn't try his hardest to get Rivalz an invitation

"Who is it?" a deep voice came from behind the estate door.

"Suzaku Ku…Sumeragi sir" Suzaku cursed himself for his little slip.

"Enter" The voice beckoned back. Suzaku walked into the room, somewhat still distracted at his stupid little almost slip-up, why had he said that? He hadn't uttered that name in over four years. 'it's that stupid Lelouch, he just makes me see so much red that it blocks my normal faculties' he thought as he practically mowed the subject of his thoughts over.

Lucky for them, in that injuries were minimized, there was a couch directly behind Lelouch. Unlucky for them, in that it maximized awkwardness, there was a couch directly behind Lelouch. Suzaku landed practically straddling the other boy. In shock, whilst still straddling Lelouch, Suzaku looked slightly down into deep violet eyes that were filled with equal amounts of shock and… something else? Suzaku saw it for a femto-second before it was replaced with the perpetual scowl Lelouch hid behind, which was downright terrifying at that proximity.

"OH GOD" Suzaku scrambled off looking genuinely frightened "I'm so sorry, my mind was preoccupied and I… that couch wasn't there earlier, it was over there and I just thought I had more room and… that's not a good excuse, there really is no good excuse, so… I'm sorry"

Lelouch chuckled at the fumbling idiot in front of him. It made him kind of sad though too, why was this boy, probably around the same age as he was, so upset? Lelouch had always tried to be an intimidating presence to an extent, but never scary, well… not to strangers who didn't deserve his wrath anyways. Well, all he could do was try to quell the stammering boy for now.

"It's completely fine, it was an accident, that much is clear. Although, like I always tell Nunnally, learn from your accidents. Maybe next time don't come into my room with your gaze to the ground, you know… look at me, I mean your surroundings, or the subject of your interest… interest meaning who you're addressing…" Now it was Lelouch's turn fumble.

"Hah… right, no, I get it… maybe I should just leave and re-knock so we could pretend this never happened…" but as much as Lelouch would have loved accepting that option, Suzaku really didn't want to because it was kind of refreshing seeing this guy who was so proper lose his articulation skills, it made him feel more human, that was for sure.

"Well, have you settled on a da.. which night you'll be coming?" Lelouch was certainly regaining his composure. He wouldn't be a slave to innuendos, that's for damn sure, language was his bitch, not the other way around.

"Yes sir, I was thinking day after tomorrow? I have a lax schedule that day" 'Why am I offering up a qualifier?' He mentally chided himself for it.

"Ah, good then, well if that's all, I'll make arrangements. So 7 o'clock in my estate room."

"Your estate room? Not the dining room?"

"Yes, well I wanted privacy, I believe the dining room is open to the Ashford family as well as both our and the Ashfords full parties, so my estate room please. You're dismissed" That phrase was really getting on Suzakus nerves, he wasn't there to serve this guy and he most definitely wasn't his to boss around like that.

"Well, excuse me, dismissal not accepted, I'm not quite finished…" Suzaku tried his hardest not to sound condescending, if only to prove he was the better man.

That statement took Lelouch by surprise… this was his familys ship after all, making all the personnel basically their… his… employees. Still, it's not as if he could fire the kid now that they were already a full day and a half out to sea. But he might do something later, he filed the possibility away. For a while anyway, he needed the 1st officer to be on good terms with him so he swallowed his pride and decided not to use the phrase with the boy anymore, but that didn't mean he would concede without first gaining the upper hand. (Yes, only Lelouch could still win while conceding something)

"Ah, well, if I say 'continue,' will you also take offense to that, or do you like to pick and choose what commands you want to follow?" Innuendos be damned, or maybe it wasn't even that bad of one but Lelouch was just hyper-aware after their… encounter and subsequent events.

"I just… don't appreciate being dismissed, it's human nature, no matter of ones station, even someone as lowly as a lady of the night wouldn't want being dismissed by everybody"

"What does it say that you can't tolerate one dismissal? A lady of the night no doubt has to endure through many, am I someone to you that you feel does not deserve to dismiss you? Or is it the opposite, that you want me to hold you in higher regard?" Lelouch tipped his head to the side, out of genuine curiosity for the answer.

"I… want… to be… treated with a modicum of respect, no matter who the individual, it's my self-worth, it's not contingent on you."

"Would you say so to a God or the Queen? I can't imagine that would draw much rebuttal from you" Lelouch switched crossed legs.

"Arrogant much? Look, just forget it…" 'Check mate' Lelouch thought "dismiss me if you want, do it now actually, I'd like nothing better than to get out of your presence so say it, say it more, only say that, and I'll be happy" Lelouch smiled at his victory.

"Well, I'm most certainly not doing anything to bolster your happiness, besides, maybe I feel bad for whatever pillow you will inevitably punish after this so… how about I just change the rhetoric a bit…? Instead of dismiss, I will say 'you are free to leave' how would that work?" Suzaku took a step back from the shock. Was this asshole really compromising rather than just stepping on his face while bombarding him with well thought out insults. He hated how quick witted the stupid cretin was. Suzaku wasn't dim witted by any means but even he realized a verbal sparring match with this man would end in his utter defeat.

"Wha..uhm, yea. Thank you… Oh and I wanted to ask if the 2nd regent officer could join us for dinner?"

"Most likely no, but why? Witnesses in case I'm mean to you again?" Any and all good feeling that may have been fostered between the two went out the window. Well, Suzaku's anyways, Lelouch still had his plan of firing the guy at the earliest convenience.

"I can handle your abrasive insults just fine thanks, it says more about you as a person anyways" 'bully' he thought "And it's because I defer a lot to Rivalz, and trust me when I say I won't be available at your beck and call. It may do you well to formalize yourself with crew other than me, I welcome, nay, insist on it"

"Hmm… I'll take your insistence into consideration. Even so, the answer remains no and if that is all, you're free to leave." Suzaku was seething now, there really was no other reason this prick was doing this other than to exploit his power. But even so, Suzaku had already teetered the line of propriety with almost royalty so he stepped back and turned to leave.

"Good night, Suzaku" and Suzaku had never felt more upset that he had given that man the right to use his first name. He wanted to revoke it but it would have been a very immature move.

"Good night, sir" Suzaku shut the door behind him with a bit of attitude.

Lelouch wasn't denying the 2nd officer a seat at the table because he was just a jerk. It was because he needed ample time to go over all his concerns and many of those were classified to remain between those he deemed necessary to know, the 2nd officer not being one of them. He grumbled and pulled out his pen and few notecards and wrote the same thing on each one, except for one, then he called Mao into his room.

* * *

Suzaku was in the middle of punching the shit out of his cushion, avoiding the pillow because it was what that jerk had referenced earlier and he took what little joy he could in proving that man wrong, neglecting to accept even a little how accurate the prediction was. He slammed the cushion back onto his loveseat when he heard a knock. "WHAT? COME IN"

"Message for you, here you go" Mao handed the card to him. Suzaku thanked him and closed the door and read the card.

"Official Britannia Dinner Time/Date: 6 PM (Changed from 7), Wednesday Evening

Location: Lelouch Vi Britannia Estate Room

Additional Notes: Bring your loyal puppy dog if you cannot survive without him." And Suzaku genuinely wondered how he could still hate a guy who had just done something nice.

In his room, Lelouch smiled recalling the nights events. Granted he was going to fire Suzaku Sumeragi but he was kind of enjoying having someone challenge his authority a bit. He figured he would soak up as much as he could, which he was sure would be more than enough soon, of course, until he fired the guy that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Suzaku sat wondering how there weren't any marks or blemishes or holes in Rivalz from the palpable lavender colored laser beam focused on his face. Rivalz had taken the liberty of not only sitting next to Nunnally, but had essentially ignored everyone else in favor of the young lady. What served as the best source of enjoyment for Suzaku however, was how effective Rivalz had been in actually distracting the brunette woman. The amusement at such a coquettish display and especially from the oh soo apparent discomfort it caused a certain older brother, far outweighed any sadness.

Suzaku figured himself deserving of some indulgences too, and this night, this spectacle, was just too good to not enjoy, traditions be damned, those would still be there after. 'I love bubbles' Suzaku thought to his little earlier fantasy of immolating a certain individual, as he clandestinely eyed the same seething individual sitting at the head of the table.

Although when it came to his little sister, Lelouch was notoriously bad with masking his inner thoughts, so although Suzaku saw a mass of contempt being lobbied at his best friend, he also saw great concern which at certain times Lelouch's gaze would gush with… and that was somewhat… endearing to Suzaku. And he hated that, he would rather it be straight hatred, maybe from being a possessive, spoiled ass.

Rivalz however, true to his pure and innocent heart and mind, was oblivious to the razors being glared at him. Suzaku was very thankful for this, he might have been a bit possessive of his best mate as well, to the point he didn't want Rivalz's innocence to be corrupted. But Suzaku was still upset at how rude it was for this pretentious douche to be so obvious with his disdain, so when the time came, he happily asked for seconds on his dessert… twice.

"Well… with Mr. Sumeragi's sweet tooth quite satiated… I hope… I would like to take the time to thank you, Mr. Cardemonde, for accompanying us for dinner tonight and should we do it in the future, you are very welcome again. However, considering I have some classified items to speak about now, I would ask that privacy be granted to an extent?" Lelouch practically breathed the sentence out with the same breath from his pent sigh of relief.

"Ah, of course sir, I was informed in advanced and again, I am very grateful for your inclusion of me. I hope I was…" Rivalz shot a glance to Nunnally "adequate company." Nunally giggled. Lelouch glared. Suzaku was giddy. Everyone else seemed disinterested.

With Rivalz gone, Sayoko started hurriedly clearing the table in order for blueprints and other documents to be properly displayed. Without missing a beat, Suzaku promptly stood up and started helping Sayoko while mumbling something along the lines of "let me help, please." The gesture drew a side-glance from Lelouch. A non-scowl, although certainly not appreciative.

"Ok, well, introductions have been made but I may as well qualify them. Gino here is our very competent head of security for the company and our private household. Sayoko is a martial arts, master" Suzakus eyes widened.

"Oh master Vi Britannia, please, you're being too generous…" Sayoko was standing next to Lelouch, with her gaze to the ground.

"And you are being too humble… it's sickening, please desist. Also, pay close attention to the documents… you are… a valuable member of my party… " Lelouch said the last part in an almost hushed tone, so as to convey it to only the person next to him. It failed however, everyone heard it and it made Suzakus eyes bulge.

"Of course, sir, and… thank you" Sayoko's smiled curled at the edges.

"Ok, first officer, excuse me, Suzaku, could you please look over the blueprints for the ship, there is no date on them so I need to know if they are accurate and up-to-date. If not, please guide me to any and/or all changes." Lelouch slid the blueprints over to the all-to-anxious-to-get-this-over-with first officer.

The meeting had gone on for at least 45 minutes. A few things that Suzaku picked up were that Gino Wineberg was exceedingly competent in all matters regarding security, noting every exit and potential route, even taking into consideration which chambers could flood without irreparable damage in case an impromptu exit needed to be made. This struck Suzaku as very odd, it was good to be vigilant about attacks and the like but it seemed that Gino was taking it to a drastic extreme but Suzaku just chalked it up to his being thorough and possibly very anal about his work.

The second glaringly obvious thing he noted was that Lelouch Vi Britannia was a very shrewd individual. He seemed to be extremely gifted at strategy and tactics, so much so that he would ask questions that would seem completely out-of-context to laymen or even intelligent individuals, however, Suzaku just knew that there was a reason for every one of those questions and even though he couldn't understand what they currently were, he knew that they were there.

"Ok, so there are two panic rooms, here and here?" Lelouch gestured to seemingly empty spaces on the blueprints (purposefully meant to look like nothing).

"Yes, this one is obviously closer to you and Nunnally, so that would be the one you would use, unless you were dinning in the dinning room or lounging in the galley or sun room, then, you would go to this one right here." Suzaku and Lelouch were standing very close, both too involved in the document in front of them to really note how close they were. However, Lelouch noted a scent that he found absolutely mesmerizing. He pushed the olfactory-candy out of his mind.

"Hrm… and… the lifeboats are right across the galley?" 'Another weird question' Suzaku thought.

"Yes sir, there are lifeboats clearly marked right there and there" Suzaku could see the moment Lelouch was swept deep into concentration for a few seconds while staring at the blueprints. Lelouch, Suzaku noted, for some reason that he didn't want to admit to nor examine, that when Lelouch was deep in concentration, he would intermittently gnaw on his bottom lip.

A few minutes later, Lelouch dismissed everyone, pronouncing the word with emphasis while maintaining eye contact with Suzaku. Suzaku could feel himself start to rage and in his mind, he started already picking out which cushion he would beat up tonight. As he turned to leave, he heard a voice

"Suzaku… could you please hang back for a quick minute?" Suzaku inwardly seethed and picking up on the tension, Lelouch spoke up again quickly,

"It won't be but a few minutes, you have my word" 'Yea, like word of someone like you holds even one atomic mass of credibility'

"Yes, alright…"

Lelouch couldn't help but muse at how easily he could wind this boy up and he started quite enjoying it. Then he felt sick because it reminded him of the games Schneizel played. Lelouch couldn't help the familiar repulsion starting to rip through his body. His hands clenched and he tried to compose himself by closing his eyes, taking long calming breaths, and picturing his little sister.

"Lelouch…?" Lelouch thought he heard his name called somewhere in the distance.

"LELOUCH?" Lelouch's head snapped back and his eyes opened to a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. 'Oh… no…' Lelouch was mortified that he let himself have that type of reaction in front of someone.

"Yes…?" Lelouch tried as hard as he could to sound innocent but the word just came out sounding angry. He was angry, but not at the boy in front of him, he was angry at himself for allowing himself to break in front of someone.

"You… you just… kinda of seemed… are you ok?" Suzaku's curiosity peaked at the display.

"Excuse me…? I'm fine, I was just thinking of something" Lelouch dismissed the idea quickly in an attempt to completely disregard the existence of what just occurred.

"Ok so the reason I…" Lelouch started.

"Lelouch… are you SURE you're ok? You weren't just thinking or if you were, you were having an anxiety attack…"

"MR SUMERAGI, It is QUITE inappropriate for you to assume something AFTER I have clearly and concisely assuaged your… _concerns_ … and I implore you to remember your place when addressing me, you have rather over-stepped your boundaries in the past and I let it slide but it is certainly not something you should take as encouragement to continue, with me, or others, lest you find yourself in possibly fatal harrowing situations."

Any potential attention and concern Suzaku had went out the window and he instead instantly just wanted to know the reason behind the mans issues so he could hedge himself against potential attacks or possibly even use them as ammo against this vile creature. And Suzaku realized two things. One that there was no way he would be able to draw out what that deep seeded issue was, tonight anyway, and two that whatever it was, was deeply affective to this man for him to have such a visceral reaction. Suzaku took a deep breath,

"I was just trying to show some concern, I apologize" the word "apologize" pretty much screamed FAKE. "What is the reason you kept me behind?" Lelouch immediately felt guilty for his outburst, he was clearly projecting the anger he felt towards himself, at the boy in front of him but he needed the topic shut-down, so he did it.

"Ok… well, ok… so first thing, thank you for coming tonight. It was helpful and gave me a few things to think about. Very productive night… efficient and effective… wouldn't you say, Suzaku?" Lelouch went back to trying to regain a bit of the amiable atmosphere while trying to salvage whatever tolerance the first officer and himself had built up, it was necessary for his plans.

"I don't need to hear your useless platitudes, you promised this would take but a minute and with your little… issue… and now this, it's far surpassed that and don't tell me my initial perception of you being a man who's word is worth the soot under soil was correct." Suzaku knew that he had again crossed that boundary line so far this time that if he looked back, the line would be but a dot. At that moment though, he didn't care. And from Lelouch's wide eyes and open mouthed reaction, Suzaku could tell that his words weren't completely devoid from evocation.

Suzaku turned on his heels about to leave, sure that he would be fired and sent on his way at the next port, or even shipped off on one of the lifeboats (if he was lucky), and he was willing accept that fate, so long as he didn't have to endure being around the giant prick for one more second. As he opened the door and was halfway out, he heard it… barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Suzaku paused, for a brief second and in that time, he heard foot steps behind him getting louder. Without looking back, he started again and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He halted and looked at the hand, which still hadn't moved. He saw delicate, pale, long, soft hands that were absent of any markings of manual labor. And for a moment, Suzaku's stupid brain thought about what those soft hands would feel against his bare skin. Then Suzaku made a mental note to go find Kallen after this because this was clearly only and ONLY his hormones because he hadn't had sex in a long time. (obviously because he hated Lelouch). As he started to turn, the hand withdrew and instead was replaced with bright yet cold violet eyes. No sign of remorse shone through them but then again, Suzaku wasn't expecting anything different.

"I… I'm sorry, it… was wrong of me to respond to your concern, genuine or not, in the manner that I did… I hope you can accept my apology even though you don't seem to find much integrity in my words… I would like to assure you, however little that means to you, that I am indeed sorry." And Lelouch really was. He still had a moral barometer. He was constantly reminded of how to be the bigger person through watching his crippled little sister overcome her adversity time and time again. Although Lelouch's humility was severely lacking, he still knew when to step up and apologize, and this was one of those evident times. Rather than accept the apology or even offer one of his own, Suzaku chose to just re-start the conversation from where it left off before his tirade,

"Tonight was indeed productive… enlightening, enthralling, captivating, couldn't imagine a more scintillating night" Granted he was happy that Lelouch had apologized, that still didn't mean he couldn't try to push those violet eyes to possibly show some emotion (yes, anger). Besides, it wasn't as if wasn't uncalled for, besides, a part of him still suspected that Lelouch's apology was meant purely to placate the situation, rather than out of genuine remorse. For whatever reason, however, Suzaku did not mean to use so many prolifically romantic words.

"Well" Lelouch blushed and Suzaku's jaw dropped at the crimson color that he instantly enjoyed seeing creep onto the pale skin in front of him… "no matter how facetious you desire to be… I won't rescind any of my earlier statements, outburst and apology included because… at the least, what I said spurred you to use words like that…I.. I mean, what I mean to say is… that you have quite a decent grasp on language… to be able to recite so many synonyms without a thesaurus."

Suzaku tilted his head like a confused puppy and likewise, furrowed his brow in confusion and surprise at the totally capricious compliment. His brain stuttered for a few seconds before he regained himself.

"Uhm.. thank you, sir."

"Lelouch, remember?"

"heh.. right, I just forgot because" and as much as Suzaku didn't want to say the next part, he couldn't handle the dancing and tiptoe-ing around so he figured, considering he'd already tested, nay broken, shattered beyond repair, any boundaries around Lelouch he said it

"I'm tired… emotionally, being around you is emotionally draining, you confuse me as a person" He meant it. He went from feeling hatred and anger to concern and sympathy (to carnal desire? But he wasn't ready to admit that… hormones and lack of sex, remember?)

Suzakus answer seemed less shocking to Lelouch however and more accepting and that reaction was very shocking to Suzaku.

"I… get that. In all honesty, I don't know how to not manipulate and exploit situations and people so, just be glad that you only have to deal with the likes of me for a few months in your life and I can promise you that I will try to minimize the amount and… intensity of encounters." Suzaku REALLY didn't understand why what Lelouch was saying was slightly bothersome to him. The boy was pretty much acknowledging what Suzaku already knew AND he was offering up what Suzaku had been so desirous of but… still, it was different for him to hear the violet-eyed man say it himself… and with such a defeatist air. It was almost as if the man accepted his faults with penitence rather than critically analyzing and taking steps to change into be a better person. That was against human nature and Suzaku didn't like it. 'What made you like this?'

He even felt a slight twinge to help him but it certainly wasn't his place. He had another fleeting thought though, 'whose place is it then? I hope he has someone besides his sister' Before Suzaku could properly piece his thoughts enough to formulate what he wanted to say though, a voice interrupted those thoughts,

"So, getting down to it then, I need you draw me the most direct route from the pantry to the portside lifeboats and lastly, I need a keys, preferably a master key but if not, then keys to the doors I've marked on this copy of the ship schematics" And he pushed the paper into Suzakus hands. Suzakus mind was still reeling as he gave a cursory glance to make sure none of the designated areas were personal quarters and just as he was about to utter something.

"Well, it's late, you're free to leave, I'm very tired as well… I hope you have a more relaxing night after you depart here" 'from me'

"N..No, I didn't mean it like.."

"Suzaku, please, I completely understood what you meant, I'm sorry but if you don't mind.. I don't particularly want to return to that topic… give the keys and map to Gino, have a nice walk back to your quarters." Originally Lelouch was planning for the brunette to give him the keys and map directly, but in order to maintain his and Suzakus peace, he decided against it. It was obvious to Lelouch that something about the boy unhinged him, to the point where he let himself feel in front of him, and to feel the most guarded of his emotions. This boy was dangerous because Lelouch couldn't afford to feel comfortable in front of others, it was a huge liability. One he couldn't allow.

Suzaku took the hint but his brow was still furrowed in confusion and to someone unfamiliar to the fact that Suzaku's past held a guarded memory of him killing his own father, it might seem like he felt pity rather than empathy towards the raven-haired boy, but that was not the case. Suzaku walked back to his room in quiet contemplation. He was jolted out of it by the sight of Gino Wineberg sitting in the hallway in front of his door.

"Sir Wineberg… can I help you?"

"Please, just Gino, in public and privately"

"Ok…thank you, aren't the Winebergs of aristocratic class…?"

"Yes, but barely, I'm not into all that, I like working, gives me a sense of worth, you know?"

"I know, I know very well." Both boys smiled at each other.

"Good, so I have a message for you, please be very discrete with this, as soon as you read it, which should be done in the privacy of your quarters alone, please destroy it. If you have any questions, I'm available although, please do realize that I am just as you, a pawn" Gino reiterated the words Schneizel had so often spoken to him. At first Gino took offense, the Winebergs were of class, he should at least be likened to a higher order of chess piece. When he brought it up with Schneizel, he was met with a derisive

"You wish to be a knight? You're not unique enough. You want to be a bishop? You're not corrupt enough. You want to be a rook? You're not moral enough. King and queen? Forget it. However Mr. Wineberg, if I were to estimate, _under me,_ I would suspect you could rise to the ranks of a bishop. Would you like that?" Gino caught on immediately, one, he needed to sleep with Schneizel, and two, he needed to be more corruptible for the man to take him seriously. So he did. Both. And he thoroughly enjoyed both.

Gino adored Schneizel, everything about him. He hid his adoration well however, a man of Schneizels caliber? He was sure the man could see through him as if he were made of glass. Gino hated how much Schneizel favored his little brother, favored his company, in bed and otherwise. However, Gino didn't particularly hate Lelouch either, he understood the dynamics of everyone's relationships and although he felt jealous, he would never act on it. But his loyalty (and heart) was sworn, solely and strictly to Schneizel El Britannia.

Suzaku was more than troubled at what had just transpired in the hallway. He took out the note and read it.

"Mr. Suzaku Kururugi (Or should I say Sumeragi…?)"

Suzaku's heart leapt, thumping as if it would beat its last beat…

"Don't worry, calm down, your secret is safe with me. Me being Schneizel El Britannia, i.e. 1st Heir and acting President of the East Britannia Trading Co. You have my word that I do not care of your subterfuge. I have contacted you as your boss for business relations. I have some precious cargo on your ship and will do any and everything to protect them. I am only writing you to remind you that you serve under me, you are my employee before anyone else's (captain included… Lelouch Vi Britannia included). I have no orders for you at this time however, know that my liaison is Gino Wineberg and should something arise, you will follow his orders, second to mine that is. Thank you. I hope you have a safe and enjoyable trip.

Schneizel El Britannia"


	4. Chapter 4

I think I'm going to do shorter chapters because I can crank them out quicker and mostly because proof-reading longer ones is a bitch and a half.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Suzaku had gotten that ominous letter. It stirred all sorts of conflicting emotions in him. On the one hand, Schneizel had clearly meant the mentioning of his heritage as a threat, on the other hand, he had tried very hard to assuage his fears and clearly stated that he didn't care.

Besides, what could he really take from Suzaku? Suzaku wasn't rich in wealth or entitled to any money. His loyalty and servitude was already pledged, being an employee. Still, the gesture of sending the letter itself had to have some latent meaning. Unless Schneizel was just eccentric or daft, both of which Suzaku highly doubted. He wouldn't be the incumbent president of the company if he was… Suzaku hated this. In a way, he sort of blamed Lelouch as well because the guy was Schneizel's brother and it was more likely than not that they were in cahoots together.

Suzaku kind of hated himself for not confronting Lelouch about it when he had gone to give the keys and map back to him. Why he had clearly disobeyed Lelouch's orders by returning the items directly to Lelouch rather than to Gino, was something the brunette didn't dwell on too much. But he did dwell on it a bit and the conclusion he had come up with was that, he had just wanted to see the raven-haired boy. But he didn't dare go deeper down the rabbit hole to try to figure why he harbored or acted on that desire. Well, he was always notoriously bad with impulse control.

Besides, it didn't matter much since Suzaku had become quite infatuated with the daughter of the other family that was on board. She was a blonde, buxom breasted girl named Milly Ashford and granted, he could never pursue her romantically or court her but he supposed he was charming enough to bed her a few times. Kallen had rejected his attempts, some bullshit about menstruating but Suzaku wasn't blind and hadn't missed her idly trailing behind Gino Wineberg. Personally, Suzaku had thought Gino was gay but, whatever, to each his own. And considering every other female crew member was either unfuckably ugly or spoken for, his emerald sight settled on Milly.

No way was he going to wait until Barbados to get some. Although, Barbados would be very enjoyable as well. That thought aroused Suzaku prompted him to go jackoff in his room. He pictured the little barbeque place he had gone to the last time where he had found a dark skinned beauty with contrasting blue eyes. Almost as contrastingly beautiful as dark amethyst against pale white… wait. Fuck. No. brown and blue, damnit… stupid mind... Suzaku returned to the thoughts of touching her body and entering her and thrusting into her and maybe he would go there again, maybe he would take Rivalz this time… or maybe Lelouch…

"Ahhh, mmmm" Suzaku came. GOD what a stupid thought, he was barely acquainted with the guy and kind of couldn't stand him. He needed to find Milly.

She usually played the violin on the 2nd story deck in the late evenings. Due to the increase in stress, Suzaku had started taking nightly walks around the first story deck and although he had never personally witnessed Milly's beautiful concertos since the angle from where he took his nightly walks didn't allow for it, he knew it was her since he had seen her during the day diligently carrying the instrument and its case. Suzaku always made it a point to sit or stand and listen. He figured she was must be in an orchestra, she was that good. He was quite enraptured by the music, getting depressed when she would pack up and leave after only a few songs. He had always regretted their crew's lack of musicians. Rivals stupid harmonica did NOT count, no matter how much the blue haired boy might disagree. Alright, tonight, he would go seek out Milly and start on the path to bedding her or at the least, he would get her off while she played him a beautiful melody.

* * *

It was a stunning, calm night. The stars peppering the night sky with a rather large full moon, casting a glow that lit up the ship and surrounding serene waters. It was perfect for his plan, not even Aphrodite herself could have set the scene better. Suzaku was almost giddy. He walked up the stairs and rounded the first corner to see Milly at the end of the walkway with her violin, standing up with it perched on her shoulder. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He didn't want to interrupt quite yet, so he hung back and listened. And it was amazing… amazingly awful. She was totally off key, and hitting all the wrong notes, and, no one in their right mind would have considered that music. Suzaku was thrown into a tizzy of confusion. She must be joking around. Maybe she noticed he would always listen and wanted to play a joke on him? Just as he was about to approach her, if only to get that caterwauling to end, he saw a figure emerge from around the adjacent corner with two chairs. It was Lelouch and he gingerly placed one of the seat down for Milly to sit on. Then he disappeared again for a few seconds and emerged again from around the corner with a… with a violin in his hand and sat himself down on the second chair (no pun intended). Suzaku froze, head slightly tilted.

"That was terrible Milly… but… not too bad for a beginner. On the other hand, have you ever considered an easier instrument? The spoons maybe? Haha, I only jest… just keep practicing" Lelouch clearly wasn't kidding and Milly clearly wasn't practicing so he saw no harm in the jab and subsequent lie.

"Yes well… we can't all be gifted enough to excel at everything we touch Lord Vi Britannia, I'm told you're rather gifted at the piano as well… and chess"

"haha, well… contrary to popular belief, there are a number activities I rather lack in, those of the physically demanding variety and… it's Lelouch, please… I insist"

"Yes well I chose the formality because I would rather people didn't think we were on better terms" Milly scooted her chair closer to Lelouch's. Suzaku felt a pang of jealousy. Milly was his conquest. (Yes, MILLY God damnit).

"haha, right, ruinous to your reputation I'm sure" Suzaku was taken aback. At the way Lelouch playfully alliterated, at the way he laughed and joked with this girl and God his laugh was sexy. Before Suzaku could throw himself off the ship for thinking that, Lelouch started playing and he watched Lelouch close his eyes and sway with the music, clearly feeling every note and emoting it back through the instrument… it was… mesmerizing. Then his eyes opened and Suzaku noticed the moon's reflection in them and his own transfixed gaze met those resplendent eyes for a brief moment and for some reason, Suzaku's stupid mind traversed back to a thought he had earlier of getting a certain violin player off while they played a beautiful melody and Suzaku ran back down the stairs and into his room. He jerked off three more times, doing so out of jealousy, jealousy that Kallen was after Gino and jealousy that Milly was so amiable with Lelouch and had an interest in him (NOT the other way around) and while Suzaku self-indulged himself, he only thought of the raven-haired boy partially, barely, once. Good, that was an improvement. However, Suzaku completely and totally ignored the fact that the music he heard earlier was playing during each of those fantasies.

'For Nunnally, For Nunnally, For Nunnally' A familiar sentiment blazed through Lelouch's mind as he excused himself from the terrible tableau in front of him under the guise of increasing his and Milly's comfort by getting them some "chairs from the galley." In reality, he needed to get out of there, the girl was insufferably horrible with the Violin, if it could even be called that while she accosted it. She was so terrible, that it threw the entire instrument's mellifluous beauty into question for Lelouch.

But Nunally had made fast friends with Milly Ashford and when Milly had mentioned she was learning the Violin, Nunnally jumped at the idea of Lelouch teaching her. So when Milly stopped and asked for him to repeat the easiest bar Lelouch could think of, he took the liberty to start the entire Beethoven's sonata no. 5 opening 24. A few minutes in, the raven-boy realized how immature he was being and stopped, opening his eyes to a clearly captivated pair of emerald eyes staring at him from a distance. And Lelouch felt his entire body flush, he didn't know why. His playing had drawn that type of response from people before but for a that brief moment when their eyes met, Lelouch had craved calling the boy closer… how much closer, he didn't know… but he wanted to play song after song for him. And Lelouch had never wanted to do that before. Ever. He only ever played for himself or Nunnally and out of duty/necessity. Then the brunette promptly turned around and scurried down the stairs and Lelouch remembered how much the guy hated him. Right.

The next night, Lelouch played the entire Sonata, while closing his eyes and envisioning those entranced emerald eyes on him and the song had truly never felt more beautiful, he only wished knowing if it sounded so. He had no idea that his muse was leaning against wall, a deck below him, weak at the knees from the sounds emanating from Lelouch's fingertips.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey… you seem sort of wound up lately. Is everything ok?" Blue hair bobbed steadily in Suzaku's periphery as he and Rivalz took their second trek around the deck floor. It was late in the evening and Rivalz had inadvertently come across Suzaku while they were both consciously taking walks for "health reasons" but were clearly subconsciously searching for something. It turned out that Lelouch had started taking Nunnally on his nightly walks when the waters were calm enough to do so. And Suzaku, on his own 'health binge,' would constantly find his best friend silently watching the chestnut haired young lady from the deck below. Suzaku once even joined Rivalz under the canopy and partook in a little inconspicuous raven-haired bird watching of his own. The next afternoon, while he lay splayed out, lounging on the deck, Suzaku noted his mind flashing back visions of Lelouch's "Nunnally smile," as he had dubbed it, since he only saw that warmth and affection when the raven smiled at his little sister. Suzaku honestly felt a wave of pity that the sweet girl couldn't bask in visual beauty of that smile, although, if it was at all possible, the warmth was palpable and he was entirely sure that Nunnally could sense the sentiment. However, the brunette also simultaneously felt a confusing mild stitch of longing… wanting to be on the receiving side of that smile.

Suzaku was finding his lingering thoughts on Lelouch more than a little disturbing. Honestly, he figured the fact that he had plunged a knife into his own father left him with a constant fix-it syndrome in which he ached to resolve everything around him in an attempt to stabilize something within himself. Maybe that's why he was so drawn to this boy. Or maybe it was just his fascination with the macabre. Suzaku's curiosity, in a very similar way to his best friends naiveté, was another source his and Rivalz combined or individual antics. But the carnal side of Suzakus desire was the most disconcerting to him. See, he had never been attracted to men, no matter how feminine their figure. Disregarding altogether the notoriety of Lelouch's family as well as the boys abysmal personality… he still had a penis. Like Suzaku had. And whenever the brunette recalled that little fact, any arousal he may have had instantly quelled. It was for that reason that Suzaku just figured it was his overly abundant testosterone and lack of recent fuck-buddies that ended up mingling with his desire to help the raven and inevitably caused those latent desires to spring forth.

Suzaku was stirred back to reality by Rivalz who had now stopped and was standing directly in front of Suzaku, with narrowed eyes that were clearly searching through green forest eyes for an answer to the reticence he was being subjected to.

"Suzaku…? Ahh… I think I know what's up…" Suzaku blushed a bit at the idea of anyone else actually realizing what his inner monologue had been about.

"You're focusing on coming up with the winning nickname for Lelouch, aren't you?! Well, let me tell you what mister, you've got some competition. A lot of the crew are anteing up for the next meet and boy-o-boy-o have I got a dooozy" Suzaku couldn't help but feel a bit bad for their nonchalant assignment of code names, although, most if not all were highly warranted. In fact, most of the subjects of the names deserved to be thrown to the sharks so a nickname seemed relatively tame. But still, sometimes, how a person turns out is heavily dependent on circumstances outside of their control. Suzaku knew that all too well. But at some point, one has to take control of one's own destiny, becoming your own man or woman. Each situation is different though and the young brunette couldn't help but wonder more and more about the dynamics surrounding Lelouch's issues, which had to be pretty drastic considering how he had panicked the other day. 'It must be something significant to unhinge a man that up kept.'

"Suzaku…? Was I right?"

"Oh… right? no, I mean, yea…" If Rivalz was already offering up a prefabricated excuse, why shouldn't Suzaku take advantage and latch on?! "The nicknames… that's partially what I was considering, sure" It made sense. It had been almost a month on board and it was around the three week mark that their ritual usually occurred but Suzaku had neglected to call attention to it the last time, whether that was purposeful or not, he wasn't sure. He was tired that day, plus the stress from letter he had received had been taxing, and lastly, some of the unofficial pseudonyms being circulated were either unoriginal or Suzaku thought they didn't fit well or… some just didn't sit well with him. He had heard Beauty and the Beast or (BB for short) referencing Lelouch's good looks and the fact that he was a beast/monster… speaking of, monster was another, unabashedly unoriginal one. Although, when confronted on the clear mundaneness of the word, the Japanese crew member who had proposed it had switched it up with the Japanese counterpart for monster, bakemono, and that was a bit more popular amongst the masses because the actual definition was ghost or apparition. Lelouch's pale skin, tall and slender figure, and piercing amethyst eyes did all have a sort of ethereal feel to the features. But Suzaku still didn't like 'bakemono,' no matter how much he enjoyed hearing his own language.

"Well look Suzu…" Suzaku immediately turned his attention to his friend at the utterance of his own very rarely used nickname, employed only during grave situations, "I actually have an ulterior motive for tagging along on this walk."

"Wow, it's rare for you to have ulterior motives for anything Rivalz and even rarer or you to call me Suzu, must be important… Sorry about earlier, what's up? I'm fully attentive now, shoot." Emerald orbs studied ash-colored orbs closely.

"Well… I… was assigned to cleaning the galley a few days ago and well… I came across Nun… Lady Nunnally… she actually forced me to call her Nunnally"

"Rivalz… it's not your duty to clean the galley"

"Yea… well… maybe I volunteered…?"

"You switched tasks?" Suzaku shot a look that at the same time showed he had complete faith in his best friend to be the perfect gentlemen yet still held a twinge of fear at his audacity. And possibly a little jealous at his best friends habit of brashly going after what he wants, sometimes without regard to consequences… yet still admirable, it's in own way.

"Uh… well, yes. Is that ok? I know I'm supposed to go through you for that but it was just for one afternoon and Kallen wasn't feeling well or at least, she was faking it to slobber after that Gino guy, man, every girl on this ship is throwing their panties at that guy, they're calling him 'Adonis'… weak, right? I figured he was gay" Rivalz shrugged. Suzaku couldn't help but hate Gino a little.

"Yea, that's lame. And ha, I kinda figured he was too… I wonder why we've got a better radar than they do for that"

"YEA! Did you also pick up on any underlying sexual tension between him and Lelouch?" Ok, now for some reason, Suzaku couldn't help but hate Gino a little more.

"N..no I didn't… anyways, Rivalz, enough with the tangent… what happened with Lady Nunnally?"

"Nothing happened, we just talked… but oh… ohhh Suzaku. It _might_ have been a huge mistake for me to do that not that I regret anything…"

"Oh..no… did Lelouch find you?! He didn't hurt you did he?!" Suzaku looked genuinely concerned. Maybe the brunette was hoping for a reason to tear into Lelouch for something, anything. So that he could find a reason to subdue his fascination with the raven or possibly so he could probe even further into his affairs. Anything but the apprehensive stagnation he was currently enduring.

"God, no… I'm not scared of that guy" Suzaku narrowed one eye suspiciously at his best friend.

"O..ok well, maybe he's a BIT intimidating but… no, the reason is…is… be…because…S..Su.. Suzaku…"

"God Rivalz, spit it out before you force me to pull your tongue out and render you unable to utter another stutter" It was a playful threat between two friends but it didn't seem to help placate the ashen-eyes which were still full of fear and confusion and a hint of something else… oh… no…

"Suzaku… have you ever been in love?" OH. NO. Suzaku stopped in his tracks, subsequently halting the boy next to him as well.

"O… Ok…Ok… Rivalz… we can, we can fix this Rivalz. Damage control, that's what we need now…" Leave it to Suzaku to HAVE to be the logical one and GOD DAMNIT, Suzaku mentally chided himself for not being more attuned to this. Maybe, no, certainly he would have prevented this catastrophe if he hadn't been so preoccupied with his own stupid issues.

"SUZAKU. I'm NOT A CHILD. I know what you're thinking. You don't think I notice how you chaperone me when we go to port or how you're always advising me to the point of intervention and it's not th…" Suzaku's brows furrowed in confusion at the very adeptly prophetic phrase that his best friend just spoke but he interrupted him none-the-less,

"Yea well, it's not as if you don't need it Rivalz… and this situation is a clear indication th…"

"Suzaku… please let me finish, let's have a civilized conversation here, quid pro quo, I won't interrupt you either when it's your turn." Rivalz returned the gesture in an attempt to stifle future interruptions.

"hrmph… fine, but just, God sometimes you're so worldly like when you say things like THAT and other times… just.. fine… go ahead…" Suzaku's hands were in his pockets and his entire being was tense with frustration.

"Well… thank you for that _partial_ compliment and I'm also grateful for all the brotherly affect… love and protectiveness and the advice, man, the advice, you know that you're a hen that lays golden eggs when it comes to advice right? Everyone on the ship thinks so, you're so great at fixing problems…! But… Suzaku… and, really think about this… is love a problem that needs fixing?" Rivalz tilted his head with the query.

"In certain situations, yes."

"Well… that's just… something we inherently disagree on. I personally don't think that there is any situation in which love is not a beautiful and welcome emotion"

"Really Rivalz? How gullibly idealistic. What if you fell in love with your brothers wife? What if you fell in love with a cactus? What if you fell in love with someone whose head was about to be cut off? What if you fell in love with… and listen closely to this Rivalz. What if you fell in love with someone who could nor would ever reciprocate that love?"

"Well Suzu… I think if you fell in love with your brothers wife and she loved you back, that your brother might have to come to terms with a few things and if his wife didn't love you back, then you yourself would. I think that if you love a cactus, you should prepare yourself to have very painful genitalia. I think if you fall in love with someone who is about to be decapitated that you have the next few months/years/or even a lifetime of grief and loss coming up. There's something interwoven in all those cases you provided and that's pain. And Suzaku, I'm not afraid of pain because love is worth the pain or the prospect of pain, shit… the harder and deeper the love, the more painful it will be when it's gone. So Suzaku… and listen to this… if you fell in love with someone who would never reciprocate it… well, then, you… or rather I would have to nurse that broken heart but I'll be damned before I cower away from true love because of the possibility of pain or because of some bullshit societal norms or cultural differences or any terrestrial barrier really because, I think that love is cross-dimensional… it's _that_ strong… and fuck it if that's not worth the risk of life and limb." It seemed as if during his tirde, Rivalz was trying to take the intangible concept of love and force it into his friend through his passionate arm gestures.

". . ."

". . ."

Suzaku was literally speechless. But his eyes betrayed him. Those vert orbs conveyed a newfound respect. One which the brunette was actually happy to have gained because shit, his best friend was maturing right in front of him. Then again, it was a respect that was still stained by the large probability of inevitable pain and hurt from going down that route and… no matter what, Suzaku didn't want that to happen to his best friend.

"You… know… I just don't want to see you get hurt. Brotherly love and protectiveness, remember…?"

"Oh Suzaku, of course I know that! But, well, if this is a mistake, it's one I need to make… and I'm… willing to get hurt. A..are you able to allow that? I know it'll hurt you by extension but… well… that's your own fault for getting so close to me, haha."

"ha..Yeh… I… think I can and.. I think I get it… b..but… that doesn't mean that you're not going to come to me anymore…?" Suzaku never realized how dependent he was on his friend and distancing himself so Rivalz could branch out and grow up a bit had never really crossed his mind until this point.

"Suzaku. Don't be dumb. I'm talking to you about this right now, aren't I? You're… you're the only one who I have that I can talk to about this… about so many things… about any and everything" Rivalz brushed a few tears away. At the sight of his best friends errant tears as well as his last admission, Suzaku couldn't help but blink back a few droplets of his own.

"heh… right… well…uhm… so I..I'm going to go but let's have coffee in the morning? Just us two and we can talk more about this, come to my room before 1st shift tomorrow morning?" Suzaku wanted to provide that distance he and Rivalz so desperately needed, but only at that exact moment and only really so they wouldn't both burst into tears like the hormonal women aboard the ship. Unfortunately due to their profession and the phenomena of women's menstrual cycles synchronizing, the ship had a dedicated calendar to help everyone when it came time for "hell week" +/- a few days and they were well in the midst of it and Suzaku would BE DAMNED before he and Rivalz succumbed to crazy mood swings… out in public!


	6. Chapter 6

It was 2:50 a.m. and Suzaku was idly walking around the ship in an attempt to stifle the urge to touch himself after a particularly erotic dream he had involving a certain raven-haired, amethyst-eyed male. Stupid bakemono invading his dreams like that. 'Maybe that is a good nickname…? J..just for me though… W..wait, why just for me?! UGH. Stupid sexy fland… Lelouch.' Suzaku thought these things even after fucking Kallen.

After a few days of rejection from Gino, Kallen had grudgingly given into Suzaku's advances. Rather, she sought him out and had angry, frustrated sex, focusing only on her own release and pleasure, not that Suzaku minded. He needed the release just as badly and for a bit, it seemed to really help. The brunette's thoughts and fantasies reverted to the hour-glass frames of curvy women.

However, it seemed that his subconscious was a cruel mistress, dragging out dormant desires through the veil of dreams. The one place Suzaku had no control. Well, he could at least abstain and redirect in real life.

Suzaku started to plan a scheme to hook up with the beautiful Milly Ashford. So what if she was horrible at the violin? She was still very, very nice to look at. And a woman. Suzaku liked women. Plus, she was a new woman, new curves, new scent. He just needed a jump start back to the reality of vivacious vixens. And that made a lot of sense because just the thought of the buxom blonde started to slightly arouse the brunette when an orange came rolling towards his foot, drawing his attention towards some movement on the 2nd deck.

Suzaku looked up to see a frantic Lelouch hurriedly picking up random pieces of spilled food from the rocky boat surface and putting them into a picnic basket. Ok, so… the boy was certainly intelligent but never weird. This was weird. Why would Lelouch personally go to the pantry to get a bunch of food when he had staff to do that? And at 3 a.m.? And not only that but all his meals were expertly crafted and hand-delivered to his room. Maybe he was anorexic or bulimic? But then why was he near the port-side lifeboats? Was he meeting someone for a late night rendezvous? To eat? Or more? And at that thought, Suzaku's curiosity peaked and he started slowly making his way to get answers. (Yes, answers, damnit).

Lelouch turned around at the sound of steps behind him and was greeted by the sight of the first officer, Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch let a genuine smile grace his face and Suzaku couldn't help but notice how beautiful a real smile looked on the pale man. And it made him feel even better to know that it was his presence (or at least hopefully) that prompted such a beautiful gesture.

"Suzaku…! It's late, are you on duty?"

"No, I was just," Suzaku blushed a bit at the memory of his dream and the real reason he out "taking a walk to clear my head. What are you doing Lelouch? Why do you have a picnic basket full of food at this hour of the night?"

"Oh, well, I was just picking up some essentials and snacks. I'm a picky eater."

"At 3 in the morning? By yourself? And this area isn't anywhere near the kitchen or pantry… or your room. I mean you can do whatever you like, I just… wanted to make sure everything was ok." Yeah, that sounded like a good excuse. He WAS the first officer on the ship after all. Keeping everything, including the passengers, in order and safe was under the scope of his responsibilities.

Lelouch however, saw straight through that. This boy was straight curious. His eyes shone with the emotion. Beautiful, telling emerald eyes. "Ahem…I'm fine. I decided to take a little walk myself. Is it so difficult to accept? I may be an aristocrat but I do happen to have the ability to undertake errands myself."

"I didn't mean any offense. I'm sure you're very capable. Excuse me for taking the time to ensure everything's in order when such an _important aristocrat_ is wandering about at 3 am with a picnic basket full of, " Suzaku ushered down to the picnic basket "W..wait a minute. Where's the food?" Lelouch immediately paled and looked down at the picnic basket and scowled at the offensive object while roughly shutting the lid.

"Di..did you throw it overboard?! Jesus Christ, what the fuck!?" Suzaku looked frantically around to the surroundings, more out of a habitual gesture from the confusion and doubt at where the hell the food could have disappeared to.

During his cursory glance, Suzaku noted the mis-tied knots on the lifeboats cover and started making his way to them when he felt a hand on his arm swivel him around and then… lips. Lelouch was kissing him…? Picnic basket abandoned some feet back, left lithe hands free to graze through Suzauku's hair while keeping the brunettes surprised head stationary while Lelouch's other hand settled on the brunettes hip, under Suzaku's shirt, causing a few cool fingers to make scintillating contact with Suzaku's upper pelvic bone. Suzaku's mind stuttered. His body however, wonderfully coursing with testosterone, grabbed Lelouch's waist and pulled him closer, effectively joining their bodies, their chests, abdomens, hips, and groins. It was an open mouthed chaste kiss that deepened when Lelouch tried to take a breath through his mouth and Suzaku took the opportunity to stick his tongue in the raven's mouth, forcing the latter to alternate to breathing through his nose. Lelouch didn't seem to mind however, if the way he was fervently meeting Suzaku's tongue with his own, was any indication.

Initially, Lelouch had kissed the brunette boy in an attempt to either fully distract the boy from his previous curiosity. With Suzaku's trajectory towards the lifeboats, Lelouch had to do something to derail the task the brunette was about to undertake or to at least buy time for Lelouch himself to think up an excuse that would sufficiently detract the brunette.

If Lelouch's physical ministrations weren't effective enough though, he would somehow have to get the brunette in a position where he would desire to trust and keep a secret for Lelouch. And as much as Lelouch wanted to keep this one secret closely guarded, he supposed there were worse people than Suzaku Kururugi to include. With the way Suzaku was responding to the kiss, it seemed getting the boy close enough to keep silent on this matter might be working. And well, Lelouch couldn't deny that he himself wasn't enjoying this.

It felt electrifying. It scared Suzaku. Even with the creeping fear though, it took entirely too long for his brain to finally kick in to gear and recognize that he was kissing a guy. A rich, arrogant, condescending…yet beautiful… GUY. Suzaku immediately disengaged the kiss but didn't push Lelouch away or step too far back himself.

"Wh…Why did you do that?!" Suzaku was catching his breath while trying to stave off a mini anxiety attack.

"I wanted to… you didn't seem to… entirely hate it." Suzaku wasn't buying it. Yes the kiss was amazing but it felt off. The timing of it and especially the connection. There wasn't full reciprocity there. Lelouch was distracted during it and Suzaku could sense it. Maybe Lelouch was second guessing what he was doing as well? Maybe he was just as unnerved as Suzaku was and thusly couldn't fully commit to it? Or maybe…

"You were trying to distract me."

"Partially… yes." Well, Lelouch had to give the boy some credit. He was quicker and smarter than Lelouch had initially thought.

Suzaku narrowed his eyes. Of course this jerk would stoop to using a kiss as a distraction technique. Suzaku silently fumed as he stomped towards the lifeboat, not giving any thought to what the fuck he was going to find or even why the situation would warrant food to be stuffed into a lifeboat. 'I hope he plans to abandon ship. That would be just peachy,' the brunette thought with a sly smile.

Suzaku expertly undid the sloppy knots and threw the top back, showing a plethora food stuffs and other miscellaneous items, none of which made any sense to the brunette until he caught the sight of something shiny and metal and… it was a dissembled wheelchair. Suzaku's eyes widened and his shock hit him so hard, it knocked the breath out of him and he stumbled back a step or two.

"It… it's for your sister?!" Suzaku looked towards a steely eyed Lelouch. Those radiant amaranth eyes shone with an assured determination.

"Yes. The panic rooms are the first place an attacker would target. They're not safe. Th…This isn't perfect or ideal but it.. it's the best under these circumstances and well, it leaves an escape route as well. With Sayoko's help of course…"

"Suzaku…" Lelouch looked conflicted as he tried to find the right words to convey the gravity of this secret but before he could continue Suzaku spoke up.

"Your secret… is safe with me. I swear." Suzaku's tone and facial expression was deadpan as he spoke.

Lelouch was shocked at the ability of this boy to read his thoughts. The raven wasn't predictable by any standards.

"Th… thank you."

"Come here." Suzaku waved his hand to usher Lelouch to his side.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he stepped next to Suzaku and the raven's jaw dropped as Suzaku took his hand.

"These haphazardly tied knots are not only a dead giveaway but they're useless. A strong gust of wind will blow the cover right off… the boat and your secret." Lelouch couldn't help but smirk at the double entendre while Suzaku guided Lelouch's hand in tying the correct knot. It was a 7-step knot. Suzaku figured tactile and visual instruction at least once would be enough for someone like Lelouch.

"You do the next one." Suzaku's voice still held zero emotion in it and as Lelouch expertly mimicked the knot on the second tie, he also wondered if he had done something inordinate to upset the brunette. He was answered in the next moment as Suzaku turned to walk away.

"You know… I would rather you have punched me than kiss me as a distraction. I think… most guys would." Suzaku said with his back turned to Lelouch as he walked away.

"Partially." Lelouch said almost instinctually, without really planning on it. Suzaku stopped and looked back.

"Excuse me?"

"I… I said I kissed you partially as a distraction. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to as well." Suzaku's eyes went momentarily wide for the briefest of a moment before returning to a state of doubt and suspicion.

"Right. Well, I get your rationale and panic so, I guess… just forget it, it's fine." And Suzaku turned around again and walked away with a stoic face and crazy rambling mind.


End file.
